Analytical methods in use with mechanized analyzers have been evaluated. New methods and instrumentation have been studied. Directories related to interference or interaction of drugs with analytical methods have been developed and the effects of drugs on analytical methods have been investigated. This directory has been used to provide automatic interpretation of laboratory data. A computerized directory of unusual laboratory tests is being compiled.